Power Rangers Rescue Force
Power Rangers Rescue Force is the 1st season of INTV's version of Power Rangers. Production PRRF is the pet project of Jay Walker, Cole Drexler, and Joe Drexler. Walker and Haim Saban where having a conversation during an interview between the two. Walker said that he would like to work with Saban to not only work with the Power Rangers series but also to revive Masked Rider. Saban declined, however he said that if he is able to create his own successful Ranger series funded partially by Saban, 6U Studios, and INTV Productions, he will allow him to produce later ranger series. Rescue Force was a sleeper hit and was a more serious and more loyal version of the series. Getting more viewership then Power Rangers Dino Super Charge, and Saban held up his end of the bargain. However, Walker made a deal with Saban that he can create four more shows funded by Toei and INTV productions. Plot The Circle of Unity was split into 6 pieces and sent around the world to choose those who are worthy enough to hold its power. Every time a person is chosen, their DNA will be attached to the piece until their mission has been completed. The mission is clear when the evil Cosgrave is released from his grave and plans to takeover the world. Characters Rangers Episodes :Main article: List of Power Rangers Rescue Force'' Episodes'' :#''Aftershock (1)'' :#''Aftershock (2)'' :#''Trouble in Pink'' :#''Starstruck'' :#''Red with Envy'' :#''Laughing in Pain'' :#''Sibling Rivalry'' :#''Keeping Secrets'' :#''House of Horrors'' :#''Falling for a Ranger'' :#''Powerful Enemy'' :#''Galactic Quest (1)'' :#''Galactic Quest (2)'' :#''Galactic Quest (3)'' :#''Nightmare at Wesley High'' :#''Double Trouble'' :#''A Ranger for Christmas'' :#''Silver Lightning'' :#''Curtain Call'' :#''Escape from the Maze'' :#''Rangers in Love'' :#''A Golden Journey (1)'' :#''A Golden Journey (2)'' :#''Gotta Love Green'' :#''The Cursed'' :#''Enemies Closer'' :#''Working for the Enemy'' :#''Crossing Dimensions'' :#''The Switch'' :#''Psycho Carnival'' :#''Story of a Drone'' :#''Time and Destiny'' :#''Age of Natalie'' :#''Bounty’s Cause'' :#''Ray vs Xen'' :#''Rangers on Patrol'' :#''Found Out'' :#''Ranger No More (1)'' :#''Ranger No More (2)'' :#''Ranger No More (3)'' Notes * PRRF is the pet project of Jay Walker, Cole Drexler, and Joe Drexler. Walker and Haim Saban where having a conversation during an interview between the two. Walker said that he would like to work with Saban to not only work with the Power Rangers series but also to revive Masked Rider. Saban declined, however he said that if he is able to create his own successful Ranger series funded partially by Saban and INTV Productions, he will allow him to produce later ranger series. Rescue Force was a sleeper hit and was a more serious and more loyal version of the series. Getting more viewership then Power Rangers Dino Super Charge, and Saban held up his end of the bargain. However, Walker made a deal with Saban that he can create four more shows funded by Toei and INTV productions. * The success of Rescue Force also led to Toei giving INTV the rights to Kamen Rider in America, allowing Walker to reintroduce Kamen Rider to American audiences with Kamen Rider Cyber, an adaptation of 2006’s Kamen Rider Kabuto. * Rescue Force is the first season since RPM to not have a super season, having a total of 41 episodes from 2016 - 2017. * Rescue Force was also the start of a larger universe, that including a total of 6 confirmed universes: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and X. * Rescue Force was also the 3rd Power Rangers series to have a Ranger death, the others being the death of Kendrix in Lost Galaxy and Jem and Jemma from RPM. This is also the second pink ranger death. The death of Jane wasn’t the original idea, but after she got the role for another project, this was the most impactful way to end her character as having a fan favorite not involved in the next season would be a bad idea. She would later return during the Berserk saga in Cosmic Squadron. The other two rangers Liz and Langston were two rangers that weren’t coming back due to both actors working on other projects. However, Langston’s actor would go on to play Terry Sharp, Kamen Rider Dragonfly. * Even though the death suffered backlash from fans, it earn much more respect from fans as well. Showing that the show can and will take risk. * Jay Walker wasn’t originally going to play Ray Jordan, it was actually an actor named Kory Quinn, but Quinn had a movie role during production. Then Jay’s twin brother Jayan was then put in the role, even recording footage for four episodes, but an ankle injury caused Jayan to move into a directing role and Jay would get the role. However, Quinn would eventually get the role for another INTV Toku Kamen Rider Slayer where he would play Blain Gaskin. * Some of the monsters in Rescue Force are original, but others are modernized versions of past sentai monsters that came before Zyuranger such as Changeman, Bioman, and others. * Rescue Force has a Japanese dub in Japan. Another fun fact is that Hurricane Blue voices Liz and MagiYellow/Beet Buster voices Tony